Can you sing for me? (Naruto Fanfiction)
by Joel.Bean
Summary: Lily was quiet, shy, and a bit awkward. But hey, she could be really amazing. It had all started when her friend Sakura had pushed her to sing in front of everyone at the dance...


"C'mon Lily!" Her friend Sakura had whined," You have to sing at the dance!" It was a new school year and Lily had joined from her old school. Her new school was called Konoha High School, which, is a cool name for a high school. Sakura had once eavesdropped on her singing a song she had made and she was immediately the person to tell her to sing.

Lily was a small girl, by that I mean she's short. Like _really_ short. Compared to Sakura, she goes up to the middle of her rib cage. That didn't matter to her though, everyone thought she was cute, and she was fine with that. Even if people bullied her, she didn't care. As long as she knew she was cute, she was.  
She had big blue eyes and brown hair that ended at the start of her neck. At first, she would always look at people and how tall they were compared to her, not that she ever was depressed about it, but she wondered what she thought about her height. Like at first Sakura was surprised, but she still loved Lily.

Some would say (if they didn't know her personally), that she was a shy and quiet girl who would never raise her hand during class. One who would avert people's eyes and always had the embarrassed blush, which people thought was really cute. Others would say, she's loud, talkative, a gamer, one who loves to write, and can cook very well (even if she could reach everything easily).

"No thank you," Lily stated," I will _not_ sing in front of the whole school when I haven't even met anybody yet! I don't care if only five people would show up, absolutely not!" Yelling a but too loud, the people around them in the class looked over at her. It was homeroom and because Lily wouldn't sit by anyone else, she sat by Sakura.  
All of the attention had made Lily blush and Sakura laughed," I think I would know by now. Anyway, after homeroom do you want to meet my friends? Well-besides you, of course."

"Heh, sure. If they get along with you, then I hope I'll get along with them," lowering her voice she added," And that handsome guy you keep fangirling about." Smirking in satisfaction at the look on Sakura's face she looked up at the teacher who had walked in.

"Hello everyone, I'm Kakashi-sensei, and I'll be your homeroom teacher and history teacher, now since most of you know each other I'll announce the girl who _is_ new to this school," he had looked at her and motioned for her to come up.

" _Good luck,"_ Sakura had whispered to her before she had gotten to the front of the room. _Yeah,_ Lily thought, _hopefully this goes well, and I don't end up running away or hiding my face in embarrassment!_

Naruto's P.O.V. 

Is this that girl Sakura was talking about? I mean she was as short as Sakura described, I mean, compared to Saskue and I she is a bit. Well- _Short._ I mean, she is cute... Wait! No, no, I mean, she _is_ cute, just not like that. Hah, hah. Um...

"So how about you introduce yourself," Kakashi had started," Name your likes and dislikes, stuff like that. Oh, and you dream I guess." She had gotten down to the front of the class, and boy, did she looked scared. Was she scared of being in front of other people? This is bad for her, believe it."Ummm... M-my name i-is Lily, a-and," I noticed she looked up at Sakura who had given her a thumbs up," I-i like to r-read, w-write, and I-i like to l-listen to music, a-a-a-and, s-s-sing it. Uhh..." Lily was blushing crazy, believe it! Not that she was a hot mess, but I think she did have something against being in front of other people.

"I-i would e-either l-l-like to be a w-w-writer or s-s-singer..." Some kids in the back were snickering and whispering how cute she was, Sakura, was also in back and she had yelled at both of them to shut up. Which they obviously did, since Sakura could be really scary.

Lily had ran back to her seat and had put her face in her hands. I could notice that Sakura was nursing her back to whatever normal self she had while Kakashi-sensei had started the lesson. Honestly, I don't even remember what Kakashi-sensei had said that day. All my brain was thinking was:  
 _Who is Lily? What is she like?  
_  
 _I hope we're friends._


End file.
